runnerhubfandomcom-20200214-history
Delara, the Forgotten
Acquisition Cost: 5, payable in ¥2000 or 1 Karma per point Purchase rules If you have other Organized crime ties, they will influence the cost of this contact. * If your ties with other major criminal organizations are positive Increase her cost by 1. * If they are negative she is cost negative 1. * These feelings are from the runner to the organization. Not the organization to you. If you have questions about the specific organization and its size please ask. The basic major organizations If you are a made man with another organization, this contact is an additional +1, In addition to being Loyalty -1 If you have 3 ranks or better in Sperethiel, Cost -1 Description Elegant, graceful, always a slight smile on her face and yet Delara is somewhat bland. Many people who spend time with Delara have trouble describing her. Most only remember the slight smile and the slender hand expertly swirling a wine glass. While not as flamboyant as some of her kin, her eyes betray her more muted behavior. She’s always watching her peers and rivals equally looking to advance her own position in the Laésa. She might not care as much about your metatype, but don’t think she won’t throw you under the bus if it fits her schemes. Likes: Taéngelé, good (elven) songs, quiet and polite people Dislikes: Hurlg, Gobrap, rude and mannerless people Special Rules Trainer Skills * Etiquette * Negotiation * Performance * Sperethiel * Area Knowledge: Tír Tairngire Positive qualities * Trustworthy * Blandness * Indomitable (Social) * Made Man: Laésa (special, elves only) Negative qualities * Distinctive Style (clothing/style/fashion related only!) * Uncouth Your face a Mask, your Mind in Tranquility Delara is trained in social encounters and can train you too. For a small fee she can condition you for stressful social encounters. This conditioning will cost 1000 Nuyen, go for 4 hours and the effects will last for a day. You can extend the conditioning for an additional 1000 Nuyen per 4 hours up to 12 hours and extend the effect to 3 days. With the conditioning in effect you ignore wound modifiers for social tests and get +3 to composure checks in situations related to the conditioning. A delivery from the Forgotten The Laésa can smuggle things for you. As a non Made Man you are restricted to items that can fit into a large briefcase. As a Made Man the size increases to a large suitcase. The farther you want to send it the longer it will take and the bigger the price will be. A gift from home Delara rolls +3 if you use her to acquire the following items: * Laés * Läel * Laésal Wine * Forget-Me-Not * Pixie Dust These items will require a personal visit to Tarislar (south Puyallup) to pick up. Made Man can buy them without rolling. A Messenger * You can purchase the Black market pipeline quality for a non hub contact at its base 10 karma(gmp) cost. * You can only do this once for your contact. * In addition you can only purchase this once from this contact. * Other sources of black market pipeline can be applied to your contacts that don’t have the quality attached yet. Made Man If you are an elf, you may pay the karma to pick up Made Man: Laésa. Doing so will result in the appropriate loyalty bump and access to these other abilities Teachings from the Homeland Once a Made Man Delara can share her teachings in Carromeleg. She counts as a hubtrainer for training times and will remind you of the dire consequences of sharing the teachings with outsiders. Ears in high Places Elves make good for leading positions. That is a scientific fact. The Laésa know it and have a number of elves in those positions under their thumb. As such they have access to high grade corporate information. And as a Made Man you have access to. Roll a connection test vs a GM set threshold and if it’s met you get access to it. Glitches can mean that the information is either a hoax or in bad situations it’s a honeypot. Allies on the Road The Ancients, while not formal allies, are still heavily favored in the Laésa. For a moderate fee she can arrange deliveries, create (lethal) distractions and/or convince to lend a hand (read: gun). Roll a connection test and the Hits will determine the quality of their help and the compensation you have to pay them. The GM is free to adjust the price determined on the danger and location you want to send them. And the World forgot The Laésa can make certain people be "forgotten" by the world ((they geek him)). They wont remember what happened to him and as a Made Man you would do better to not ask about it. Category:NPC Category:Contact Stable